cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone Gunner Commander Jedi/Drafts
Death *Clone's Padawan, Jonathan, Knight, Prisinorzero and the Female Clone all watch in horror as the lightsaber penetrates and slices through Clone's battle damaged armour* Jonathan: "CLONE!" *With the last burst of his energy Clone gets up and slices through the Dark Lord of the Sith's armour, straight through his heart* *The Dark Lord of the Sith slowly fades away, screaming* "NOO!" *Everyone runs over to Clone and watch in horror and disbelief as he slowly and painfully dies* Knight: "Zero, you must know a spell to pro-long life, right?" Prisinorzero: "Yes, I do. But there is no point casting any of them..." Jonathan: "Why ever not?" Prisinorzero: "Because it would just keep him alive in a lot of pain" Clone's Padawan: "I sense that my master doesn't have long left..." *The Female Clone kneels down beside Clone* "He says that he would like to speak with Knight" Knight: "Why me? Why not with his Padawan?" *He walks over to Clone* "What is it that you wish to tell me?" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi whispers to Knight* "Take my Padawan, train him" Knight: "Why?" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi continues to whisper to Knight* "You know who he will become, we need that timeline to happen" *He hands his vortex manipulator to Knight* *Knight takes the vortex manipulator* "Ok, I understand" *He straps the vortex manipulator onto his wrist* Knight: "Padawan, come with me" Clone's Padawan: "What? Why?" Knight: "I'll explain later" *Tears begin to well up in Clone's Padawan's eyes and his voice goes high and jumpy* "Master? Please? I don't want to leave you!" *Knight sneaks up behind him, grabs his arm and they disappear in a flash of light and smoke* *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi speaks, weakly* "Jonathan, come here" *Jonathan walks over to Clone* "Yes? What did you want me over here for?" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi speaks, weakly* "I'm in a lot of pain can I ask you to end the pain? To put me out this torment?" *Jonathan speaks, through tears* "NO! I wont do it-I can't! I don't want to kill you, you're the best friend I have ever had!" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi speaks, even weaker* "Female Clone?" *He just about raises his arm for a few seconds to hold his lightsaber up to the Female Clone* *The Female Clone nods* "Jonathan, Zero, get back!" *She grabs Clone's lightsaber and raises it above her head ready to slash it down and kill Clone with one swift swipe* *Only to be interrupted by the rasping of some great and ancient engines* *A blue box starts to slowly materialize onto the battle field* *The box solidifies and a man followed by four teenagers emerge from within* The Doctor: "Clone, I just got your distress signal" *He looks around the deserted wreck of what was once a magnificent planet then looks down at Clone* *Clone looks up and forces a smile. He speaks, even weaker still* "Late as always Doctor" The Doctor: "What happened here?" Prisinorzero: "A long and bloody battle that we only just won" Tim: "Doctor, who are these people?" The Doctor: "Old friends, well, friends of a friend" Laura: "And this friend of yours?" The Doctor: "Down there..." *He gets his sonic screwdriver out from his pocket and starts waving it around Clone* Jonathan: "Doctor? The Doctor?!" *The Doctor flicks his sonic screwdriver in the air and then examines it. Whispering softly, he kneels down beside Clone* "Clone you've been stabbed, It's ok though, I'm here for you..." *As he speaks he sets the sonic screwdriver on Clone's life support, turning it off* *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi speaks, weakly* "Death has been waiting a long time for me..." Female Clone: "Yeah it has hasn't it? All those near death experiences we've had" *She stands up stiff and salutes Clone* "It has been an honour being a member of your squadron-SIR!" *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi raises his arm to salute but fails and sighs his last breath* *The Female Clone bursts into tears* "Clone! What will I do now? It's just me left out of the whole Squadron!" Jake: "She could come with us?" Sarah: "Yeah, couldn't she come with us? The Doctor: "I don't know. Maybe" *The Female Clone wipes her tears away* "Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Prisinorzero: "Hey, could you give me and Jonathan lifts back to our correct times and places? Please?" Jonathan: "Yeah. please?" The Doctor: "Oh alright, step inside my box" *Jonathan and Zero enter the TARDIS followed by the Doctor's four teenage companions* Female Clone: "But what about Clone? We can't just leave him here!" *The Doctor quickly shoves the Female Clone into the TARDIS and it starts to dematerialize* "Don't worry, there are excellent undertakers" Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron Category:Doctor Who (Stories)